masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki
Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! The comprehensive encyclopedia for the Mass Effect universe articles since July 2007 Main Games * Mass Effect * Mass Effect 2 * Mass Effect 3 * Mass Effect: Andromeda Books * Mass Effect: Revelation * Mass Effect: Ascension * Mass Effect: Retribution * Mass Effect: Deception Comics * Mass Effect: Redemption * Mass Effect: Incursion * Mass Effect: Inquisition * Mass Effect: Evolution * Mass Effect: Conviction * Mass Effect: Invasion * Mass Effect: Homeworlds * Mass Effect: Blasto: Eternity is Forever * Mass Effect: He Who Laughs Best * Mass Effect: Foundation Other Games * Mass Effect Galaxy * Mass Effect: Infiltrator * Mass Effect 3: Datapad Other Media * Downloadable Content * Films * Soundtracks Universe * Codex * Commander Shepard * SSV Normandy * Normandy SR-2 * Space stations * Starships * Storyline * Storyline II * Storyline III * Alliance News Network * Cerberus Daily News * Timeline * War Assets Gameplay * Armor * Combat - Mass Effect * Combat - Mass Effect 2 * Combat - Mass Effect 3 * Combat - Mass Effect: Infiltrator * Equipment * Equipment - Mass Effect: Infiltrator * Morality * Multiplayer * Powers - Mass Effect 2 * Powers - Mass Effect 3 * Abilities - Mass Effect: Infiltrator * Romance * Talents * Weapons Guides * Mass Effect Guide * Mass Effect 2 Guide * Mass Effect 3 Guide * Mass Effect: Infiltrator Guide * Save File Transfer ;Not sure where to start? *If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. *New contributors are encouraged to and join the Mass Effect Wiki community. * Please read our Style Guide, general FAQ, and Community Guidelines, particularly naming conventions for alien races. ** Feel free to get an overview of the franchise here. ;Adding content *If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by expanding them. *Uploading game screenshots is another way to help out. Check for pages in need of images. *Add to one of our incomplete lists. *You can find a list of useful templates on Mass Effect Wiki:Templates. ;Wiki maintenance *Help us by lending a hand with one of our '''current projects. *Make your voice heard in our policy forum. *'Clean up' articles in need of attention. *Fix ' ' or ' ' redirects. *Editorial help correcting spelling or grammar is always appreciated. *Know of languages other than English? Append on articles with translations to other tongues. *'September 7, 2016' - 4K (2160p) pre-alpha gameplay video of Mass Effect: Andromeda on PS4 Pro released. *'June 13, 2016' - Producer Mike Gamble confirms the name of Mass Effect: Andromeda's protagonist: Ryder. *'June 12, 2016' - A teaser video for Mass Effect: Andromeda is unveiled at E3 2016. *'November 7, 2015' - N7 Day 2015! BioWare hosts an Extra Life marathon livestream for Mass Effect 3: Citadel at 9 AM PST and encourages fans to share their thoughts with the #N7Day hashtag on Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook. To cap off the day, a second teaser for Mass Effect: Andromeda featuring a farewell message from the female Commander Shepard and some promotional artwork are released. *'June 15, 2015' - First trailer for Mass Effect: Andromeda, the next main installment in the franchise, released. *'November 7, 2014' - Second N7 Day anniversary! Developer round table at twitch on 10 AM PST announced. *'July 29, 2016' - BioWare announces the closure of its forums. Before total shutdown on October 25, 2016, editors and wiki curators are advised to keep backup links of forum posts referenced in articles in archive.org then point article references there. *'April 2, 2015' - The official Mass Effect Wiki mobile app is now available for iOS devices at iTunes, free of charge. *'February 21, 2015' - Congratulations to our newest Administrator, Elseweyr! *'February 10, 2015' - The official Mass Effect Wiki mobile app is now available for Android devices at Google Play, free of charge. ---- ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ cs:Mass Effect CZ Wiki de:Mass Effect Wiki es:Mass Effect Wiki fi:Mass Effect Wiki fr:Accueil hu:Mass Effect Wiki it:Mass Effect Italia Wiki nl:Nederlandse Mass Effect Wiki pl:Mass Effect PL Wiki pt:Mass Effect Wiki uk:Головна ru:Заглавная страница Category:Browse Category:Mass Effect Wiki